


WINGS 66 - 70

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [15]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: All Nino wanted was to rest his forehead against the cool wall and try to forget what he’d said. How could he have been so stupid to allow those words to leave his mouth? Nothing good had ever come from him speaking the truth, and Nino was sure that this would be no exception.





	WINGS 66 - 70

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



> It’s been a long time since I last visited Wings AU, but these unexpectedly popped into my brain. Hello [](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/), these are still for you. Thank you for all of your support when I am being crazypants/whiny (this includes all of rock too) *group hug*

**66\. CLEANLINESS**  
  
“This apartment is a complete tip.” Jun sighed dramatically as he shoved a pile of magazines off the sofa onto the equally messy floor.  
  
Sho looked only slightly ashamed. “I don't have time to clean. Work is crazy.”  
  
“You work from home.”  
  
“Yes I do, and that's precisely why I have no time for housework,” Sho pouted.  
  
“You know that argument makes no sense, don’t you?” Jun glared at Sho as he attempted to make himself comfortable on the lumpy sofa. He stood back up and lifted the cushion, searching for whatever was poking him in the backside. Jun pulled out a chopstick with an expression of confusion and waved it in Sho’s face.

Sho began to splutter an explanation, but soon noticed that Jun wasn't paying any attention to him. He cautiously asked, “Um, Jun? Is something wrong?”

Jun was twisting to and fro, fluffing out the feathers on his wings, as if looking for something. “It feels like there’s something stuck in my feathers. Can you see anything?”

“Err...there's a little something, just here,” Sho said, tugging on the feathers on Jun’s left wingtip.

“Ow! Let me see.” Jun folded his wing across his chest and peered at the edging feathers. “It looks like...SHO!”

As Jun’s anger grew, the darker his wings turned. Every feather was ringed with pulses of deep angry purple, highlighting the bright pink sticky blob of gum which was welded firmly to his left wing. “Is that _bubblegum_?”

“I wondered what happened to that!” Sho wings hunched forwards apologetically as he tried to tug the lurid pink mess free of Jun’s feathers.

“OW!” Jun’s right wing reflexively swooped forwards in a sharp arc, smacking Sho in the face.

Sho released Jun’s wing and reeled backwards. “OW!”

“Sorry, but that really hurt,” Jun huffed, as he wrapped his wings protectively around himself. “Can you remove it without hurting me?”

“I would never hurt you on purpose,” Sho said softly. He threaded his fingers through Jun’s feathers but the gum refused to move.

“It’s not coming out, is it?” Jun’s wings faded to a dingy dishwater grey.

“I’m afraid not. It’s really stuck on there.”

Then moved to the bathroom, where Sho tried everything he could think of to try and get the gum out. Then Sho fetched ice from the kitchen, but even when the gum was hard, it still didn't come out, so firmly wedged into the soft filaments of Jun’s feathers was it.

“This is ridiculous. I can't get around with this pink crap stuck on me forever,” Jun whimpered. “The new exhibition at the gallery starts in less than a week, and I have a press conference lined up for tomorrow.”

“The only thing I can think of is to snip it out.”

“You want to cut my feathers off?” Jun’s eyes glittered dangerously.

“Only the bit where it's stuck. I just need to trim around it.” Sho pulled out some manicure scissors from the drawer and gestured vaguely with them. “Just hold still for a moment, and try not to hit me again.”

Jun’s wings and shoulders slumped as he allowed Sho to grip his sticky feathers and cut the gum out as carefully as possible. He knew that it was stupid, but Jun couldn't help the tears which welled in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the scratchy blunt ends of the quills which remained.

“Baby, I'm sorry, but your wings are still beautiful.” Sho cradled Jun in the protective cloak of his wings and kissed the place where Jun’s feathers used to be.

Jun nodded, but his uneven breathing gave away his true feelings.

 

**67\. AGGRESSION**

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” Inky wings flaring over his head, Nino frantically bounced in place, almost catapulting his companion onto the floor.

Toma clutched the arm of the sofa and righted himself, before reaching out and pulling one side the set of headphones away from Nino’s ear. “NINO!”

Nino shrieked and flailed in shock, knocking Toma onto the floor and jumping onto Toma’s chest, pinning him down and glaring at him. “You almost gave me a heart attack, and you made me lose my last life just when I was finally about to finish this level.”

“And you are driving me nuts with that constant bouncing and you’ve been ignoring me for three hours straight,” Toma replied, glaring back with just as much venom.

“I just needed to relax. Do you have any idea how it feels to work in fast food and be surrounded by idiots all day?”

“Customers can be annoying sometimes...”

“I'm talking about the morons I work with, not the customers.” Nino grumbled, cutting Toma off mid-sentence.

“Then do something about it. Don't just take your aggression out on games,” Toma growled, as he grabbed Nino’s hips and reversed their positions. “Or on me.”

“Oh really?” Nino smirked as he felt a hardness pressing into his thigh.

“Not unless you're prepared to follow through,” Toma grunted, grinding against Nino.

Nino blinked up at Toma and his expression softened, “You know how I feel.”

Toma sighed and looked down at Nino, “That's just it Nino, I'm never quite sure.”

Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’ve never been loved, not even by my family. I'm not even sure how to love someone, but I know that I trust you and that you love me…”

Toma stroked the side of Nino’s neck with the tip of his tawny wing, “And?”

Nino spoke so quietly that Toma had to strain his ears to hear the whispered words. “And I love you too, but don't go and get big headed now, it changes nothing.”

“Oh no, Nino my love, it changes everything.” Toma pressed a kiss to Nino’s thin lips and began to laugh as Nino turned pink and tried to wriggle away.

As Toma pinned Nino’s leathery wings down with his own soft feathered ones, and Nino went compliantly limp beneath him, Toma hoped that he had finally found his way past Nino's defences.

 

**68\. GREEN**

It was the new bath towels which Aiba noticed first. “When did we get these?”

“I bought them last week,” Ohno muttered around a mouthful of toothpaste. “They were on sale.”

Aiba shrugged and towelled himself dry before heading out of the bathroom to make breakfast.

A few days later a green cut-glass vase appeared on the mantelpiece, followed by a new green oven mitt shaped like a frog. It seemed as if their entire apartment was slowly turning green.

When the coffee cup that Aiba had given Ohno as a gift disappeared and was replaced by an emerald green mug, Aiba finally snapped. “What's going on?”

Ohno looked up from his sketchbook and scratched his head with the end of his pencil. “Hmm?”

“Why is our apartment slowly being taken over by creeping green?” With an accusing expression, Aiba plopped the invading mug down on Ohno’s sketch.

“Oh, you noticed?” Ohno blushed and shuffled his wings.

Aiba picked up the shiny new green ashtray. “Neither of us even smoke!”

“I get kind of lonely while you're away at work, so I bought a few things that remind me of you.”

Aiba’s wings intensified in colour until the iridescent green of them matched the ashtray perfectly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate’s neck. “You miss me?”

Ohno tugged Aiba close enough to breathe in the sweet scent of his skin, murmuring, “How could I not?”

 

**69\. SLIP**

Nino trudged down the stairs to the basement where Ohno had installed the washers and dryers, seeking a place to think. The room wasn’t quite basementy enough for Nino’s taste, especially since Ohno had recently repainted the walls in various shades of green. When Nino was small, the basement had been the only place to find peace and solitude, and he still found comfort in the chill atmosphere.

All Nino wanted was to rest his forehead against the cool wall and try to forget what he’d said. How could he have been so stupid to allow those words to leave his mouth? Nothing good had ever come from him speaking the truth, and Nino was sure that this would be no exception.

One of the dryers was running, rumbling quietly in the corner and filling the room with the scent of fabric softener. The smell instantly reminded Nino of Jun, he found himself shuffling a little closer as he watched the jumble of clothes tumbling against the glass window in the door of the machine.

“Everything okay?”

Nino spun to face Jun who was suddenly standing behind him. Nino’s heart was pounding and he flared out his wings in fright. The shock had apparently loosened his tongue, as Nino found the words slipping out of his mouth before he had time to think. “I told Toma that I love him.”

Jun blinked at Nino with amusement before placing his empty washing basket down on top of the dryer. “I meant my laundry, but this is so much more interesting.”

Nino blushed furiously and tried to make his escape, but to his annoyance his path was blocked by Aiba, who grabbed him and pulled him into a suffocating hug. “Nino has found himself a mate! I'm so happy!”

“Forget I said anything, and anyway I never mentioned mating with him,” Nino said defiantly, as he struggled to free himself from Aiba’s clinging embrace.

“But mating is the next step, and mated sex is so much better than unmated,” Aiba said as he finally let Nino go. “When Satoshi comes inside me…”

“It’s not all about sex,” Jun said, cutting Aiba off before he could go into any further details. “Being mated is about feeling complete, about finding the other half of your soul, and most importantly, never feeling alone ever again.”

Nino turned away, finding himself unable to meet Jun’s deep gaze; it was as if Jun was seeing right through him, down to the deepest fears which lurked in the pit of his stomach.

 

**70\. BUBBLE**

“What on earth is this for?” Jun grumbled as Sho tied the blindfold tightly over his eyes.

“I want to apologize.” Sho still felt guilty whenever he remembered the pink gum so firmly wedged in Jun’s beautiful feathers and the gap which had remained in Jun’s wing for weeks afterwards. “It’s my job to keep you safe, not hurt you.”

“It was just some gum. You didn't actually hurt me. Mess is annoying, but hardly painful.”

Sho nipped at Jun’s lower lip and murmured, “Just let me do this for you. You won't regret it.”

Jun shuddered pleasurably at the depth of Sho’s voice, and meekly allowed his mate to steer him through the front door of their apartment.

When Sho removed the blindfold Jun blinked, not because of the sudden brightness, but because of the transformation before him. The apartment was spotless and filled with vases of fresh flowers. All of Sho’s clutter relating to his latest book had obviously returned to his study, where it belonged.

“Sho, it’s beautiful,” Jun stroked his fingers across the velvety petals of a rose, as his feathers echoed their delicate shade of pink.

The scales on the ridges of Sho's wings flared with flickers of red at the sight of Jun’s pleased face.

“I want to make you feel beautiful too, baby,” Sho said, taking Jun’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.

“Oh!”

Deep purple candles were set around the tub and filled the air with the relaxing scent of lavender. The tub itself was brimming with bubbles and there was a bottle of pink champagne chilling on the vanity.

“Hop in and I’ll pour you a glass.” Sho popped the cork and poured a flute for Jun.

“Aren’t you having one?” Jun asked as he eased himself into the fragrant water.

“Maybe later, once I’m finished pampering you.”

Sho handed Jun a liqueur-filled chocolate before soaking a sea sponge in the warm water and squeezing the water out over Jun’s wings. Jun shivered at the sensation of the warm liquid flowing over his feathers as Sho repeated his actions.

Jun continued to sip his champagne as Sho ever so gently worked the lavender- scented bubbles into the soft feathers. Sinking lower in the tub as Sho’s fingers worked their magic and his body turned into a relaxed puddle, Jun would have slipped under the water, if not for the support of Sho’s wingtips.

The sensitive parts of Jun’s wings tingled as Sho continued his massage and carefully smoothed the delicate undercoat of down beneath the outer layer. Soon Jun’s feathers began to blush a light shade of lavender shot through with ripples of red as Jun felt the first stirrings of desire pooling low in his belly.

Sho could feel Jun’s wings beginning to vibrate under his touch. “Does that feel good for you?”

Jun’s eyes fluttered closed and he arched his long neck, “Mmmm, so good.”

Sho continued to press on all of the most sensitive parts of Jun’s wings, enjoying the tiny sighs and gasps which were escaping from Jun as he writhed under Sho’s touch.

The tip of Jun’s engorged cock bobbed, up poking up through the bubbles as Jun’s hips jerked upwards reflexively. The glass of champagne tilted in his hand, spilling the chilled liquid over his chest. Sho growled as he saw Jun’s nipples perk up as the icy wine slipped across them before dripping into the bath water.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Sho murmured, leaning closer to Jun and breathing into his ear. “I can feel how much you want this.”

One of Sho’s wings slipped across Jun’s chest, rubbing against Jun’s nipples, as the other continued to support him above the surface of the water. Jun whimpered as Sho increased the pressure on the base of his wings, pressing the balls of his thumbs into Jun’s bones. Splashes of bright colour rippled across Sho’s wings as he sucked on Jun’s neck before dragging his teeth over Jun’s collarbone.

“Sho...please…” Jun tugged Sho’s wingtip away from his nipple and ran his tongue over the scaly ridges before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard.

Groaning, Sho pulled back slightly, as he felt himself being uncomfortably squeezed by the increasing tightness of his trousers. “Just relax baby. I'm going to make you feel so good.”

Jun moaned, his wings flaring out in the confined space, as Sho slid one hand down and began to firmly massage Jun’s buttocks. Sho rhythmically slid his finger up and down the crease between the firm fleshy mounds, enjoying the sensation of Jun tightly clenching around his digit.

The jerking motion of Jun’s hips increased in time with the movement of Sho’s fingers, which were probing and pressing every pleasure point and setting Jun’s nerve endings on fire.

Sho could feel Jun tensing as the need to come overwhelmed him. Jun’s breath came out in small gasps, and his fingers tightly clutched at the rim of the tub as Jun attempted to control his quivering body. Sensing that Jun was close, Sho reached around and gave Jun’s cock one sharp tug and sank his teeth firmly into the soft skin of Jun’s nape.

Jun cried out and came all over his own stomach and chest as his body shook hard enough to spill some of the bathwater onto the tiled floor. Collapsing back limply, Jun allowed Sho to wash away the sticky mess before helping him out of the tub before the ejaculate could dirty his wings.

Leaning against Sho in a boneless heap, Jun allowed himself to be towelled dry before Sho half carried him to the bedroom and laid him down face first on the jewel toned bedspread.

After making sure that Jun was comfortable, Sho carefully dried the feathers on Jun’s wings with the hairdryer. He used a soft-bristled brush to smooth them into place, fluffing them up and lightly running his fingers over them to make sure that he didn't leave any damp patches.

By the time Sho was finished, Jun was practically purring, and looked as if he was hidden by a soft cloud of sparking pure white.

Jun’s speech was sleepy and slurred, “Shoooo, come and join me.”

Sho slid a soft blanket over Jun’s exposed limbs and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I'm just going to have a quick bath and then I'll join you.”

“Nooooo.” Jun tried to tug Sho down on the bed, but Sho easily broke Jun’s grip and tucked Jun’s hand under the blanket.

“Nap until I come back, and then we can have some champagne together.”

“Pink fizzy and sex?”

“Yes baby, pink fizzy and _lots_ of sex.” Sho stroked Jun’s hair until his breathing evened out and he fell into a light doze.


End file.
